


First Date

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, gkVHFF, this is ooc probably bc I'm trying lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Matt invites Keith to the fall festival.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> New fav pairing who dis.
> 
> My week three entry for my [fic-fest](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/165375632444/hello-everyone-october-is-hands-down-my-favorite).

“Just ask him already,” Pidge said, finally fed up with her brother’s incessant worrying, “What’s the worse he can say?”

“He could say no,” Matt replied with a dramatic huff, “He has the power to reject my offer, me, and consequently, my feelings. It’s a little nerve-racking, Pidge.”

Matt watched his little sister roll her eyes before throwing her alien blanket off of her and stepping from couch cushion to couch cushion to reach her brother.

“Katie, what –“

Pidge plucked the phone from her brother’s hand. She scrolled through his contacts until she found Keith’s name and gagged at the red heart next to it. “Does he not know about the emoji.”

“No,” Matt said defensively.

Pidge hit his name to send a text. She typed, “Do you want to go to the festival w/ me?” and hit the blue arrow to send. She handed her brother’s phone back to him. Matt yanked it from her to assess the damage. 

“Oh no, oh no, he’s read it, Katie! What do I do!” Matt said, overtly dramatic as he watched in horror as the little message bubble indicated Keith was typing. It stopped, and so did Matt’s breath.

“Sure.” 

Matt flopped down into the recliner as Katie returned to her nest on the couch. She pushed up her glasses, satisfied.

Matt told Keith he would meet him at the festival at eight. His heart skipped a beat when Keith sent, “See you there :)." 

Matt paced around the house impatiently. He ate his lunch slowly, and had texted Shiro several times and was ignored. Matt chalked it up to Shiro being at work, but still, he needed someone to talk to. The clocked ticked closer and closer until it was seven p.m., and Matt finally trod up the stairs and to his room.

Matt made his way to his closet and flipped the light switch. His closet was a mess of formal clothing, torn shirts, and piles of clean jeans on one side while dirty laundry piled in a dark green basket on the other. His eyes scanned the section of formal clothing and thought about a button briefly before he dismissed the idea. He looked at his shirts, and due to the fact most, if not all, had holes in some way, shape, or form, he would have worn a t-shirt of some sort. That left him with his in-between clothes; shirts that were too casual to be considered formal, and too formal to be considered purely casual. He pulled out a light-wash denim button up and a pair of form-fitting khaki-colored jeans. He was putting on his socks when his phone started to ring. 

He patted himself down before he realized it was still in his old pants. He dug it out and answered it before it could stop ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey Matt,” a relief washed over him when he realized it was Shiro’s voice, “I just saw all your texts. Are you alright?”

Matt’s stomach lurched at the thought of seeing Keith in thirty minutes. “Yeah. Totally,” he lied. Shiro laughed. 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s just about as nervous as you are.”

Matt tried to picture Keith rushing about is room to get ready but failed to conjure an image.

“Are you trying to make me feel better, Shirogane?”

Shiro laughed again. “Not at all,” Matt laughed, “Keith sent me about a dozen snapchats with different outfit ideas.” 

“Really?” Matt asked in disbelief. He didn’t see Shiro nodded, but felt it instead. “I have to go Shiro. It’s about time I start heading over to the festival.”

“Have a good night Matt.”

“That’s the plan,” Matt said before hanging up. Matt looked at his clock again, and it was twenty minutes until eight. He had enough time.

He walked down the stairs, and Pidge was still in her nest, except this time, a sandwich balanced on her blanket-covered knee.

“I look cool, right?” Matt said, proud of the ensemble he was wearing. He stuck his arms out and turned for his sister. She eyed him analytically before saying,

“You still look like a nerd to me.”

“Katie.” She laughed.

“You look fine Matt. Now go before you’re late.”

Matt said his goodbye and left his warm house and into the cool autumn air. Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked the few blocks into their small town’s “downtown” area. From his viewpoint, he could see the various covered tents and warm lighting of the streetlights and lanterns. He could smell the fried food and the sweet scent of caramel. As he got closer, a line of hay cubes lined the walkway to the fall festival, a few jack-o-lanterns laughing at him as he walked.

He scanned the bustling crowd of the festival until his eyes landed on a familiar mop of black hair. Keith was currently peering over a stall of custom-made knives. His red plaid long sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his hair was tied back into a short ponytail. Matt approached him, and unsure of how to get his attention, he called out to him with a wave.

Keith turned, and Matt could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Keith looked stunning in the ambers of the setting sun. His skin held an ethereal glow and his purple eyes glittered in wonder. His face broke into a shy, small smile when he finally saw Matt. Matt’s heart skipped a beat.

Matt walked over and tried to emulate a fake, confident stride. “Going to add another knife to your collection?” Matt looked at the knives, their handles a relief of scenes, ornate and well-crafted. Matt took a gander at the knife he thought Keith was looking at: the blade was a holographic purple with light blue shimmer. The handle was more decorative than practical, its design an intricate dedication to the cosmos. The price tag read $200.

“I’m thinking about it,” Keith replied coolly despite his blush. Keith eyed the knife one last time before saying, “You hungry?”

“Sure,” Matt replied. He had the urge to grab Keith’s hand. Matt shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the twitch. “I know a stall around the central plaza that has really good teriyaki chicken.” A wave of excitement flashed on Keith’s features and Matt felt his smile widen. _Screw it._ “Come on,” Matt grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him through the growing crowd of the festival.

When they got to the booth, they had to wait in a relatively long line. The two boys talked about their different classes, and, “How was fencing practice, Keith?” and “Have you figured out the code for your robot yet, Matt?” It was a comfortable conversation that neither of them wanted to stop. Keith couldn’t stop looking away when Matt looked at him, and Matt couldn’t stop looking at Keith. It was a crush in its purest form, and the two boys were smitten with each other despite their obliviousness about the other.

When they got to the front of the line, Matt paid for their food, much to Keith’s dismay. Matt winked at him. “You can get drinks, alright?” Keith blushed. _Small victories._

The two wandered around the festivals, looking at different stalls and buying small trinkets for themselves or family. Matt held their bags, and Keith bought himself hot chocolate and Matt apple cider. They made it to the middle of the plaza and sat on the edge of the water fountain, the cold stone sending a shiver up Keith’s spine. 

“How do you like the Garrison so far?” Matt asked as he watched Keith take a sip of his drink. Keith looked thoughtful for a moment before replying,

“It’s better than the other places I’ve been.” Keith’s father moved around a lot due to his job. Keith wasn’t exactly an “Army Brat,” but he was pretty close to it. The Garrison is the fifth town they moved to this year, but it’s the first town he’s found friends in. “A lot better,” he added.

Matt smiled to himself. “I’m glad.” He elbowed Keith jokingly, “I bet it’s ‘cause of me, right? I’m quite the charmer.” Matt posed goofily, chin resting in the curve between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled at Keith, expecting to make him laugh, but instead, a pink blush dusted high across Keith’s cheeks. Matt’s stomach kicked his ass.

“Yeah,” Keith said quietly. With a small bout of confidence, Keith smiled behind his thermal cup to Matt and said, “You’re a great deciding factor.”

Matt’s heart leaped out of his chest, up his throat, and almost splattered pathetically onto his lap. His mind turned a mile a minute and his thoughts were jumbled in tangled knots. He was expecting a cute laugh, not a vague confession. Matt certainly didn’t expect Keith to look up at him from behind Keith’s long eyelashes. He wished his heart would stop its beating.

Matt nervously scratched the tip of his nose. Keith was looking at him, expecting him to say something, and when Matt didn’t, Keith’s attention turned to the brown lid of his hot chocolate.

“I’m glad you think that, honestly,” Matt said quietly. His eyes were on the crowd in front of him; the busy stalls bustled with customers and children ran weaved through the crowd in a game of tag. Under a deep purple tent, a woman with starlight hair caught his attention. A black sign with gold foil lettering shimmered TAROT READINGS, and from her expression, she had been watching them. She made a gesture, her hands motioning Matt to continue on with what he was saying. Weird.

Matt looked at Keith, and the faint pink blush still high on Keith’s cheeks. “I mean that,” Matt added, a little oddly. Keith raised an eyebrow. “When you first came here, I thought, “Man, I’d sure love to befriend that guy,” but then Katie beat me to it, and I got the label, “Katie’s brother” even though I wanted to be your friend. And then, you spent the night for the first time, and I was like, “This is my chance to befriend this really cool guy,” and I thought you were so cool when you kicked my ass in Double Dash, and then you laughed and said –“

“Better luck next time,” Keith chuckled at the memory.

“Yes, yes!” Matt said exasperatedly. “I thought you were the coolest person ever, well, aside from me,” Keith elbowed him and Matt laughed, “I think that was the night I decided I liked you, uh,” red bloomed on Matt’s cheeks, “Liked you more than just the I-think-you’re-cool kind of like.” Matt stopped and thought about what he said. _How embarrassing._

“This is a terrible confession,” Matt admitted.

Keith laughed, soft and hiding his snort behind a warm hand. “It’s not so bad,” Keith said, his smile wide and brilliant. The sun finally sank and gave way to a few scattered stars. The town lights glowed warmly against the cool dark blue. Subconsciously, Keith pushed a strand of black hair behind his ear. Matt followed the movement with his eyes. “It’s… nice”

“Nice.” Matt echoed. Keith is out of his league, isn’t he?

“I mean,” Keith stuttered out, “I’ve never really… I never heard a confession, more like, no one has ever confessed to me,” Matt turned to Keith, his companion looking down at his lid again. Maybe it was the cool autumn air that made his face a rosy pink. “And I never bothered with relationships before because I constantly move around.”

Matt’s heart sank.

“But I would like to. Be in a relationship with you, that is,” Keith hastily finished, sensing Matt’s disappointment. Keith covered Matt’s free hand with his own. Keith’s hand was noticeably warm while Matt’s hand was a stiff cold.

Matt laced their fingers together, glancing at their hands with a small smile. “Would you like to be my boyfriend, Keith?”

Keith squeezed Matt’s hand. “Yeah,” he started softly, “I’d really like that.” And just like that, with those few words, Matt’s heart lifted from the pits of his chest and high into the starry night sky.

The two finished their drinks and made their way through the festival again, this time, stopping by the Tarot Reading booth. Matt learned the woman’s name was Allura, and she told Matt Keith had gotten a reading from her before Matt had arrived. Keith denied that fact with a cherry-red face, but his denial only made Matt and Allura laugh.

They left her booth, and Keith pulled Matt back toward the booth Keith was at when Matt first arrived. The knife he wanted was marked down fifty dollars, and Keith readily paid for the custom knife. Matt offered to pay, but Keith shook his head.

“How about you pay for dinner?" 

Matt’s smile reached his ears in a goofy grin. “Sure thing.”

They ate dinner in a small café a few streets away from the downtown area. They shared an order of cheese fries and enjoyed their burgers. Matt plucked a fry from Keith’s hand once, twice, and on the third time, Keith got back at Matt by taking a long drink of his chocolate milkshake. Dinner lasted an hour longer than originally planned, the two caught up in talking about anything and everything and when town’s clocked signaled it was fifteen minutes until midnight, they left the café.

Matt walked Keith home, their hands clasped together and bodies huddled closely for warmth. Matt walked Keith up to the second floor of Keith’s apartment complex, and when they made it to his door, neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Keith said, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Thank you for taking me to dinner.”

“Thank you for coming with me,” Matt replied. Matt’s eyes shifted from Keith’s purple eyes to his lips. Matt wondered if he was being obvious.

He was.

Keith leaned forward, slightly on his tip-toes. Matt closed the gap by snaking his arm around Keith’s waist. The kiss was shy at first, but when Matt applied a little more pressure, Keith returned it. They pulled apart when the doorknob to Keith’s door twisted.

Matt took a step back as yellow light flooded the dark hallway.

“Keith,” a gritty voice said, “Oh.”

Matt waved to Keith’s father awkwardly. He’s only seen him once, and it was only in passing. The man was tall and almost pure muscle aside from a slight beer belly. Mr. Kogane regarded Matt with curious eyes, and then looked to his blushing son.

“Oh, don’t let me get in y’all’s way. Sorry, bud. There’s hot tea in the kettle. Yer friend is welcome to join in, too.”

“Dad,” Keith stressed, burying his face behind his hand. Mr. Kogane laughed and shut the door, returning them to the dark. Keith’s apartment light flickered on.

“I’m sorry, Matt,” Keith said from behind his hand. Matt removed it and kissed Keith’s forehead.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Keith nodded. “Sure.”

Matt watched Keith enter his apartment before finally leaving. He got a few odd looks as he walked home, and when he walked through the front door, Katie wondered if the goofy grin would still be there in the morning.

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can like/reblog this fic [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/166655457994/first-date)!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you liked it! Talk to me about Katt on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/grimkohai/) or [tumblr](http://www.grimkohai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
